steven_universe_hunfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Steven Universe
"Steven Kvarc Universe" a főszereplője a Steven Universe rajzfilmsorozatnak. Ő a fia Greg Universe-nek és Rózsa Kvarcnak, és az egyetlen ember származású tagja a Kristály ékköveknek. Fél-ember, fél-ékkő a szülei eredményeképpen, Steven rendkívüli módon páratlan a veleszületett képességekkel, ember és ékkő létére.Miközben Steven csak egy gyerek, folyamatosan belenőtte magát a csapatba, és a kísérőből mára egyenrangú lett az ékkövekkel, köszönhetően a jó szívének és a találékonyságának. Noha tagja egy nagy örökségnek, Steven odaadóan teljesíti a végzetét az emberiség védelmezőjeként, csak úgy, mint ahogy anyja tette előtte. Megjelenés Gyöngy és Vidalia szerint, Steven mindkét szülőjétől örökölt, azaz Gregtől és Rózsától. Viszonylag alacsony, tömött, zömök testtel rendelkezik. Fekete,göndör haja van és teljesen fekete íriszei. Steven egy lazac-pink felsőt hord, a közepén egy arany csillaggal. thumb|left|101px|Steven ékköveMellé pedig kék farmert, égszín-kék hajtókákkal és lazac-pink flip-flop szandált hord. Az ékköve, rózsa kvarc, amit anyjától örökölt, ott van, ahol a köldökének kellene lennie. Személyisége Steven egy optimista, barátságos, társaságkedvelő, gondtalan fiú, nemtörődöm hozzáállással, amit nyilvánvalóan értékelnek a Beach City lakói, egy s más módon. Muzikálisan fogékony, ezt a jellemvonást apjától örökölte, így hajlamos arra, hogy dalban törjön ki és játsszon (néha) az ukuleléjén. thumb|left|100px|Steven ukuleléjeSteven azonban nagyon jószívű és megbocsátó, valami, amit Gyöngy vett észre, hogy az anyjától örökölte, és ugyanúgy mélyen szereti a barátait és családját. Mindenki felé barátságosan irányul akivel találkozik, ritkán neheztel bárkire is, és nagyon diszkriminációmentes, soha nem kezel senkit előítélettel, még az ellenségeit sem. Nem probléma milyen szituáció, Steven mindig támogatja a szeretteit, nem számít neki ha az élete veszélybe kerül, elkerülve az erőszakhoz folyamodást. Steven inkább választja az érvelést mintsem visszatámadna. Steven felnéz azokra,akik gondoskodnak róla - Gránát, Ametiszt és Gyöngy - és a családjának véli őket. Ő is ugyanolyan jó hős akar lenni,akárcsak ők, és buzgón várja hogy mehessen kalandokra a trióval, hogy bebizonyítsa értékét és hogy élvezze a különös földek felfedezését. Noha még nem fejlődtek ki teljesen a mágikus képességei és tapasztalat hiányos, de bizonyította hogy több hősiessége van a találékonyságában, optimizmusában és magabiztosságában. Steven inkább naiv és társadalmilag feledékeny, a Kristály ékkövek elszigetelt neveltetése miatt. Steven soha nem járt iskolába, a "Nightmare Hospital" epizódot előzően soha nem volt kórházban. Míg Steven gyakran felkészült arra, hogy kalandra menjen egy pillanat alatt, van egy szokása, hogy nagy fába vágja a fejszéjét, és az ékkövek közbelépését igényli. Kezdetben Steven visszafogta gyermeki naivságát és figyelmetlenségét mikor éppen veszélyben volt, ám az Otthoni ékkövekkel való találkozás adott neki egy új leckét a komolyságáról annak, hogy mi is Kristály Ékkőnek lenni. Ez öntudatossá tette Stevent az éretlensége miatt, és eltökélte, hogy ezt kinövi, bár ez a félrevezető próbálkozás a forrása a saját magának okozott kín, ahogy próbálta megszakítani barátságát Connieval, azért hogy megvédje őt a bajoktól. Csak is Connie érzékeny természete volt az, ami megállította őt, hogy a rossz útra térjen. Az anyjához hasonlósan, ő is karizmatikus, lecsillapítja a dühöngő tömeget (Politikai Hatalom epizód), motiválja a barátait és az apját edzésben, segített Gyöngynek hogy erőt leljen Szugilit legyőzéséhez (Steven,az edző epizód). Valódi jósága, őszintesége és kapacitása rokonszenvesen inspirálja barátságát, bizalom és a szeretetérzet a legtöbb ember után, akit megismer, ami lehetővé teszi hogy javítson mások belső érzelem kavalkádjain és elérje azokat, akik egyébként elzárkóztak, és ezt leginkább Peridoton és Lapis Lazulin vehetjük észre, amit velük tett. Stevennek látszólag egyedi ízlése van a szórakozásban. Kedveli a Crying Breakfast Friends! műsort, annak ellenére hogy az apja és az ékkövek képtelenek megérteni a rajzfilm lényegét. Steven egy csipetnyit romantikus alkat és imádta a The Spirit Morph saga végét, még ha Connie nem értett vele egyet. Dacára naivságának néhány esetben, Stevennek mégis több megalapozott és praktikus kilátása van, mint a róla thumb|152px|Steven Milliomos Tigrisként gondoskodó ékköveknek, gyakran korrigálja őket normális emberi tevékenységekben. Annak ellenére hogy gyakran megy sok fantasztikus kalandra, Steven visszafogta azt a hajlamát, hogy könnyen lenyűgözhető legyen. Például gyorsan megszerette Dewey polgármester szerepét (Historical Friction epizód), amíg Jamie el nem mondta a hibáit. Ugyanúgy sokkolta az, amikor a Görögdinnye Stevenek életre keltek és beismerte, nem kellett volna meglepődnieannyira, ahogyan tette. Miközben Steven jellemzően barátságos és jószívű a természeténél fogva, addig fellelkesedése és ingerlékenysége könnyen kicsúszhat a kezei közül, és így több bajt okoz mint sem jót. Mikor ez történik, akárhol lehet ellenszenves, erőszakos vagy szimplán goromba között. Steven hajlamos arra is hogy gátlásait csak úgy kieressze az ablakon mikor színészkedik, amit leginkább "Milliomos tigris", "Steven és a Stevenek", és a " Sadie's song " epizódban láthatunk. A legjobb példa erre Milliomos Tigris alteregója, ahogy Steven szenvedélyes oldala átveszi a 'hatalmat'. Képességek Fél-ember és fél-ékkőként Steven képes használni varázslatot, egyelőre ismeretlen hogy az összes képességgel rendelkezik ami egy teljes ékkőnek lehet, mint például hogy visszatérjen az ékkövébe regenerálódni ha végzetes sérülés éri. Ahogy az ékkövével társul, Steven képességei ösztönösek és az ékköve kontrollálása az érzelmein alapul. Kimutatta, hogy van néhány képessége, akárcsak egy átlag ékkőnek, néha pedig van egy kis kontrollja felettük, annak ellenére hogy nem kapott megfelelő edzést. Ő is tudja használni a lábpadokat, buborékba zárni tárgyakat és ékköveket, majd azokat a templomba teleportálni. Nem igazán van szüksége oxigénre és a vákuumot is bírja, példaképpen "Óceáni-ékkő " és "Űrverseny" epizód. Azt is láthattuk,hogy képes az egyesülésre, mikor egyesült Connieval, és megalkották Stevonniet. Mindazonáltal, még nem egyesült ékkővel. Steven képes alakváltásra, de még nem képes kontrollálni. Az első (és az egyetlen) eset az "Ujj-macskák" epizódban katasztrófával végződött, amikor ideiglenesen macska szörnyé lett. Egyedi képességek Mivel nála van most a Rózsa Kvarc ékkő, képes használni a nagyját az anyja képességeinek. * Pajzs jártasság: Anya ékkövének birtoklásával, Steven képes megidézni Rózsa pajzsát. Mivel Steven ereje ösztönös, ezért szüksége van arra hogy erősnek érezze magát, hogy megvédhesse és segítse másokat, ennek érdekében pedig megidézhesse a pajzsát. Kezdetben volt egy kis kontrollálatlansága afelett, hogy megidézze, csak véletlen hívta elő vagy mikor halálos veszélyben volt. Ahogy láthattuk a " Sworn to the Sword " epizódban, Steven nem csak megidézni tudja a fegyverét egy kis erőfeszítéssel, de képes növelni annak méretét. Meglátszik rajta, hogy kezd gyakorlott lenni használatában, mint mikor a Védő buborékkal együtt használva kivédte többször is Gyöngy ütéseit. Nem úgy mint a többi ékkő, ahelyett hogy "kitolná" a pajzsát az ékkövéből, a karján jelenik meg, hasonlóan ahogy Gránát idézi meg a páncélökleit. A " Friend Ship " epizódban már teljesen képes előidézni a pajzsát, amikor neki van rá szüksége, és méretét is akkorára növelni hogy megvédje a Kristály ékköveket. Észrevehető, hogy túl használata kimeríti Stevent.' ' ** Lövedék pajzs: Steven, ha izgatott, ki tudja lőni a pajzsát, akárcsak egy lövedéket, jó sebességgel és erővel. A "Barátsághajó" epizódban sorozatosan megtámadja Peridotot, eltalálva a fejét megfelelő pontossággal, hogy ideiglenesen leterítse őt. ** Pajzs vibráció: Bizonyos alkalmakon, mikor Steven pajzsát ütés éri, az kibocsát egy hallható vibrálást, ami megakadályozza a mágikus konstrukciókat. Az "Óceáni-ékkő" epizódban kiiktatta Lapis Lazuli víz klónjait, amikor Steven pajzsát eltalálták egy vízből készült labdával. Ez a "Felesküvés a kardra" epizódban is játszik egy rövid szerepet, mikor megtámadták a holo-Gyöngyök a pajzsát, akkor azonnal megsemmisültek (azonos hang hallható az epizód közben, mikor ezt történik). ** Csapattag kombináció: A szoros köteléknek köszönhetően amit megosztanak, Steven képes koordinálni tökéletesen pajzs technikáit Connie kardhasználata mellett, ilyen mikor harc közben egyidejűleg védekeznek és támadnak vagy mikor katapultálja Conniet egy erőteljes döfésre. * Kor ingadozás: Ahogy kiderült a "Mennyi születésnap" epizódban, Steven képes manipulálni a korát az érzelmeitől függően. Steven biológiai kora kizárólag attól függ, amennyi évesnek érzi magát. * Gyógyítás: Steven nyálának megvan a képessége ahhoz hogy meggyógyítsa sérüléseket, embereknek és ékköveknek egyaránt. Mindazonáltal, nem működik szervetlen anyagokon, ami a " Catch and Release " epizódban látható volt. Még nem láttuk Steven gyógyító adottságainak teljes mértékben a erőit, de képes meggyógyítani törött ékköveket, példaképpen mikor "Óceán ékkő" epizódban meggyógyította Lapis Lazulit. Képes közönséges emberi sérüléseket és körülményeket is gyógyítani, mint Connie látását az "Indirekt csók" epizódban és Greg törött lábát a "Vendég a háznál" epizódban. * Növénytermesztés: A "Görögdinnye Steven" epizódban megtudtuk, hogy Stevennek az is a képessége hogy érző növényeket növesszen amiknek olyan formájuk van, mint neki. Testőrként viselkedtek, de nem voltak teljesen az irányítása alatt és elutasították a parancsait, és megtámadtak akárkit akiről úgy vélték hogy fenyegeti őt, mutatván, hogy még nem teljesen képes irányítani ezt az erőt. * Buborék pajzs: Steven képes megidézni egy hihetetlenül erős buborékot, ahogy a "Bubi-barátok" epizódban látható. A buborék körbezárja őt, illetve azokat, akiket véd. A "Felesküvés a kardra" c. epizódban, ahogy mutatja, Steven képes reflex szerűen megidézni buborékját. A "Rémálom Kórház" 'részben kiderült, hogy azt képes növelni is. Egyelőre ismeretlenek limitjei. * 'Álombéli kommunikáció: A "Csiribá " epizódban Steven kommunikál ékkövekkel az álmain keresztül. Szintén meglátta Jaspert, és Malachitot is ugyanabban az álomban, és ők is észrevették őt. Trivia *Steven neve és megjelenése Rebecca Sugar öccséről mintázták, Steven Sugarról, aki háttér rajzoló a sorozat számára. *A pilot epizód után Steven csak változtatáson esett át, mégpedig levették az ékkövét körülvevő arany gyűrűt. *Steven otthon tanul, az Ékkövek által. *Steven zenei tehetség. **Steven fiatal korában meg lett tanítva, hogyan játszon ukulelén, ahogyan a Kiterjesztett főcimdal látható. **A "Steven és a Stevenek" részben látszik, hogy nem csak az ukulelén tud játszani, de gitáron, basszusgitáron és dobon. **Stevennek abszolút hallása van. ***Ez a képesség kifejezetten a "It Could've Been Great" epizódban jelenik meg. pt-br:Steven_Quartz_Universo es:Steven pl:Steven_Universe_(Postać) tr:Steven_Kuvars_Universe ru:Стивен_Кварц_Юниверс en:Steven_Universe_(character) de:Steven_Universe_(Charakter) ja:スティーブン・ユニバース Kategória:Ékkövek Kategória:Kristály ékkövek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Emberek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Hibridek Kategória:A-tól Z-ig